twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (My Thought so far)
I was thinking today when my sister took my grandmother and myself shopping today, I was thinking about Breaking Dawn - Part 2 and this is going to be driving me insane for the next few weeks until the movie comes out. These things that are stopping me thinking about other stuff. *Like Bella waking up and hurting Edward in a cuddle and wanting to see Renesmee for the first time since she woke a vampire. Which will be totally dangerous for Bella and Renesmee (mostly Renesmee) for them to meet. *Bella's first hunt when she almost kills a human for his blood while Edward with her, she is only hours old and she has gotten the strenghth to do that, she is going to put Carlisle to shame. (Sorry because that is what I have been thinking) *Renesmee is going to be meeting her mother for the first time since she was born. Rosalie being so careful to not hurt Bella's feelings when Renesmee is in such acute danger from her mother. (Which is going to be so crazy) *Rosalie's and Bella's relationship is going to bloom since they are almost at the same level now and that Rosalie is please on how Bella faught for the same thing she wanted. (I am going to cry when that part happens) *Emmett's and Bella's hand wrestling match is going to be hilarious seeing a small vampire Bella beat the big and bulky vampire is going to be so funny. (Which I am going to R..O..T..F..L..M...A...O) *Irina dob the Cullen's in over the exsistance of Renesmee which is totally a back stabbing thing that anyone could do to family. (Personally I would go all kung-fu on her if she were in my family) *Bella being trained to use her power. (Crazy but true) *More vampires are being added to the mix which is totally cool. (More vampires to obesses over.) *More Shape-shifter being added to the mix and for that is going to be awesome, like seeing the tribe get a lot more stronger then ever. *Alice's vison is going to be off the charts with action and drama. (I like a little drama) *Bella's and Edward cottage gets revealed into a lot more depth then in the magazines. *Jacob is a lot more relaxed in this one, (Finally, poor guy can't get a break without being so stressed.) *More Volturi are being mentioned and seen in this one. (Santiago is finally being shown to the world) *Hybrids get revealed as much like vampires then ever. (Which is kinda cool) *From the trailer Jane is going to be the biggest B...I...T...C...H in the series (Sorry for language but it is hard to explain her) *Alec's power is gong to be shown for the first time within the series, he might of had to use it for the newborn army, if they were quick enough to help the Cullen's in Eclipse. (Finally) So all of that has been bugging me for ages and this is going to be one of those movies that are going to be off the charts. Category:Blog posts